A Deadly Mistake
by hjh-31
Summary: Pietro, Lance and Rogue have run into some trouble. But what kind? And exactly where will Kitty fit in? Kietro and LanceRogue. Alternate Reality.


Author's Notes: Hey there all you fanfic Fans, it's been a long time. I'm not too sure who of my reviewers from before are still out there reading but here I am, loyal to the cause. I'm posting up another story but sadly it's an alternate reality, so no powers sob, sob. I don't really mind if I don't get any reviews, I'm just bored. Anyways on with story.

**I Do Not Own X Men Evo Nor Any Of Their Characters**

* * *

"Would you hold the flashlight steady please?"

"Oh sorry man, aren't you done yet?"

"I would finish a lot quicker if I had some help!"

"Would you guys keep it down someone will hear you!"

…

"Pietro aren't you done yet? Come on it's getting a little creepy out here! No strike that, it's getting a lot creepy out here! … Pietro hurry up!"

"Okay would you shut up now? You two just stand there giving orders!"

"But it's getting really creepy out here, I feel as though someone is watching us!"

"Lance will you shut her up before I do!"

"Watch it Pietro, don't talk to her like that, you're freaking her out! I agree we're all a little nervous but we have to stick together on this!"

"I don't think I can do this!"

"Rogue, baby don't cry! Listen, you don't have to worry because I'm here for you. If we keep everything straight and play it cool nothing can happen to us, right Pietro!"

"Yeah whatever! I just want to get out of here!"

"But Lance what if someone finds out what we did and they come looking for us! I mean what would we do then? This wasn't supposed to get this far Lance, my whole life is unravelling because of one stupid mistake! Maybe we should just go and…

"Go and what? Turn ourselves in? Is that what you're saying? Listen sweetie, I'm not standing here in the cold pouring rain doing all this hard work just so some paranoid chick can go and rat us all out!"

"HEY! HEY! Get your hands off her Pietro! What are you crazy or something? Now we're all coming apart at the seams here, we just all need to take a moment and calm down."

"Well look who's all of a sudden mister authoritarian! A few minutes ago you couldn't even tell which way was up! I honestly think I got the short end of this stick, don't forget I'm doing YOUR dirty work!"

"Do not start with me Pietro, I'm not in the mood for your temper tantrums! You know you're such a little… 

"Little what? Oh excuse me because I don't up live up to your perfect standards! I'm not the great Lance, whose nose is so stuck up that…

"Alright cool it, both of you! Lance can you please take me home?"

"Sure baby, let's get out of here!"

"Fine just stick me with all the work! That's what you two have been doing all night anyway!"

"Whatever Pietro! I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't bother, as soon as I'm done here I'm going home."

"Don't you need a ride or something?"

"No thanks man, I think I need some air!"

"Whatever you say dude, I'll see you then."

* * *

**The Next Day at School…**

Wow that's weird! Rogue and Lance without their third wheel Pietro! I think I've suddenly entered a parallel universe."

"Why so interested Kitty, do you miss him?"

"Get real Kurt, it's just weird that's all. Those three are like attached to the hip."

"Like I care Kitty, can we just please get some lunch and quit staring at those losers."

"Lance what are we going to do? We haven't seen Pietro in days, I mean what if he goes psycho and lets everything all out in the open!"

"Don't worry Rogue, Pietro's our best friend, he would never do that!"

"Even the best of friends slip up Lance, what makes you so sure Pietro won't? He didn't seem too happy last Saturday night!"

"Well, I guess you're right. I think I'll pay him a little visit."

"Alright class here is your weekend homework. Chapters 10 and 11, Algebra exercises A and B."

"Great, I hate Algebra! Psst! Psst Kurt! Can you come over later and help with this? Kurt! Kurt are you listening to me?"

"Well it seems that I've found my volunteer! Class, Miss Pryde here will be my good samaritan and deliver Mr. Maximoff's homework assignments for this past week!"

"Huh? You're joking right Mr. Parks!"

"I kid you not Miss Pryde."

"Um… heh heh… do I have another choice!"

"Well let's see. You can either,

Take Mr. Maximoff his homework,

Take Mr. Maximoff his homework or

Take Mr. Maximoff his homework.

"How about d) none of the above?"

"Funny! I expect you to take Mr. Maximoff's assignment folder as you leave."

"But sir…"

"That will be all Miss Pryde."

"Well yay for me!"

Later that afternoon… 

"Hey Kurt wait up! I've been looking everywhere for you! Can you come with me to drop this folder off?"

"Are you totally insane? Have you forgotten that I hate those dorks? No way am I going over to his house!"

"Come on Kurt, I'm not asking you to marry the guy! I just need you to come with me for a few seconds to drop this folder off! Please, do not make me go alone!"

"Last time I checked my name wasn't Kitty Pryde. And besides you got yourself into this just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"Hey watch it! Kurt come on, you're my best friend and I need you right now! I don't even know where he lives!"

"May I suggest you look in the yellow pages under snobs 'r' us? I'll come over to help you with that homework, check you later."

"Kurt! Kurt come on! Kurt Wagner you can't do this to me! Come back here! Kurt! … Great! Just great! What am I going to do now?"

"I'm sorry young lady but I'm not allowed to give out a student's address, that's confidential information."

"But I already told you that I have a teacher's permission. I have to deliver a homework assignment to a student named Pietro Maximoff! Get real lady, nobody abides by the law anymore!"

"Oh really? Young lady what's your name? I think you should just go on home."

"Listen lady I'm not leaving until I get that address so you might as well fork it over!"

"Excuse me? Do you want detention?"

"Yeah right! You're not a teacher, you can't give me detention!"

"I can't but the principal can!"

"Now that's different, I think I'll just be going now!"

…

"Great, what am I gonna do now?"

"Miss Pryde are you still here?"

"Oh Mr. Parks, I've been trying to explain to that brain dead secretary in the school office that I need a Pietro's address to deliver the assignment but she's just been ragging on me for the past twenty minutes!"

"You don't know Mr. Maximoff's address?"

"No sir I don't! We're not exactly the closest of friends."

"Come with me."

* * *

"Had enough air?"

"Lance! What are you doing here man?"

"Rogue and I haven't seen you around school so we were just wondering. What's been going on?"

"I haven't been feeling too well lately so I took the week off."

"Are you sure that's it? You're not getting cold feet about all this are you?"

"Lance man I haven't eaten anything in days! I just can't keep anything down! I just keep seeing that image over and over and over in my head and I… I just lose it all over again!"

"Listen Pietro I'm sorry about all this, I really am, but you have to try and not let this all get to you!"

"I'm doing the best I can! I just need some more time to take it all in."

* * *

I slowly walked up Pietro's driveway. His house was enormous – those huge Los Angeles mansion type things.

"Welcome to snob hill Kitty! Better be on your best behaviour!" I muttered to myself.

This type of house was very uncommon for around these parts but I guess ever since Pietro and his rich friends moved here, Bayville was no longer a typical area. Although I hated to admit it, his abode was very chic – painted in ice white, revolving glass doors decked the balcony at the top. The sliding door at the front gave it a somewhat lived in effect – although the rest of it begged to differ. The cute plant boxes that were neatly placed at the base of each window was rather nauseating – drew a deep reference to that clichéd "Leave it to Beaver" style.

I rang the doorbell and a big surprise there – it played the song "Home on the Range" – sickening. I stood there for a couple of minutes before being greeted by a tall Lurch like looking man. Figured it was their butler…

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Um… yeah you can. I really hate to disturb you and those residing in within your household - sounds good doesn't it - but I've got Pietro's homework assignment. I was instructed to just drop it off."

"I'll just go fetch Master Pietro… if you would excuse me for a moment."

"No you can just pass it on… GREAT!" I hadn't planned on it going this far!

There was a lovely patio set in the corner of the porch so I just went over and had a seat. I know it wasn't the best thing to do, I mean I wasn't even invited to sit down or anything but I was quite a distance away from the "slums" and I had to walk the entire way here! My feet were killing me!

Uninterestedly gazing around the quad, I noticed something very out of the ordinary. Every single item was neatly stacked away in its respective place. I mean not one leaf on the freshly cut grass, no garden tools left outside in the recently looked after rose garden, not a single pebble out of place in the oh so awe inspiring rock garden – it was weird. Don't get me wrong or anything I don't have a problem with rich people it's just that everything here is so neat and that drives me totally mental. I like to see things a little messy, scrappy – to look at something and to know that I did it and not perfectly but I did it just because.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh… you scared me!" I quickly shot up from the chair feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Actually no… you don't. But I'm in your Maths class and the teacher wanted me to drop this off for you since you've been missing for a while."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. We're in the same Maths class together?"

"And English, Biology, Chemistry and History. But I don't blame you for not knowing who I am those are really boring subjects… you probably spend most of your time snoozing – I know I do!"

"Hah – yeah! What's your name?"

"Kitty… Kitty Pryde."

"Yeah I remember you. Aren't you the girl who got detention for pulling that prank on the gym teacher - Mr. Taylor? You know you put his boxers up on the flagpole during the school assembly?"

My face went totally red. "Yeah… that was me!" I laughed nervously.

"Man that stunt was priceless! I'll never forget the look on Taylor's face!"

"Yeah and I'll never forget the look on daddy's face either! I got grounded for three months!"

"Daddy?"

"My dad… I mean my dad." I just wanted to die. "I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one afternoon, so I'm just gonna go now." I let out a deflated sigh and strode down the steps two by two, being extremely careful so that I wouldn't fall. I heard Pietro call out to me,

"It was nice meeting you Kitty."

"Yeah… same… same here."

And with those faithful words I walked off his property vowing never to come within a hundred feet of it again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's Notes: So did you like it? Well review if you must!(I really want you too though!)


End file.
